


From Trust Onward

by shores



Category: Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Consensual, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Girl Penis, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Canon, References to Knotting, Relationship Study, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shores/pseuds/shores
Summary: Dani and Sarah can't trust a stranger to help Dani through her heat.
Relationships: Sarah Connor/Dani Ramos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81
Collections: Terminator: Dark Fate Prompt Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Terminator_Dark_Fate_Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Terminator_Dark_Fate_Prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> After the events of Dark Fate (assuming it went more or less the same, in that Grace died at the end), omega!Dani goes into heat soon afterwards and Sarah is the only person either of them trusts enough to get Dani through this. 
> 
> Can DEFINITELY also allude to unrequited (or requited but then thwarted) Dani/Grace. Angst angst angst.

There is a lot of ambiguity about the future, but Dani and Sarah are planning to be prepared for whatever scenario that might unfold in their way.

  
After the night at the dam, and after scattering Grace's ashes under the stars and making sure her existence is unknown to the army, Dani and Sarah retreat to Carl's cabin. It's a mess, and they'll abandon it soon, but for now, it's a sanctuary away from the army's attention and it offers them a place to rest, to collect themselves and calm.

There's quiet around them, but it's far from suffocating. They immediately start getting supplies and weapons, and prepare a schedule to get more. In just a couple of days, and thanks to Sarah's contacts, they get all they need to handle expected and unexpected instances that might come their way along the next few weeks.

But even with preparations and precautions as tight as theirs, _Sarah has certain standards to safety and Dani's found it hard to see them unreasonable considering her new reality_ , something occurs and corners them into a rough path.

Dani's heat.

It happens five days after the fight with the Rev-9, three weeks early than it's unfaltering schedule, and it sets in before Dani can even realize its initial signs.

  
Dani realizes what the funny feeling in her gut means when she comes out of the bathroom. She's frowning and wrapped in a towel—glowing with the heat and relief from the shower, then she sees Sarah settled on a chair; quiet and cooled off and enjoying a beer.

(They've had practice earlier that day, they've already started building up her combat skills, and absently, Dani thinks the constant physical contact with Sarah the past couple of days must've triggered her heat. The temporary safeness and Sarah's Alpha pheromones, _Sarah's reassuring presence_ , must have given her body the chance to release the tension. But instead of breaking down in tears or breaking apart targets in the field, her heat breaks out.)

"Everything okay?" Sarah asks while Dani's head spins.

Dani shakes her head, her hand tightens around her towel. "I... I think it's my heat."

For some reason, Sarah shows no reaction. As though she hasn't registered the gravity of Dani's words.

"Sarah, my heat. It's—it's happening," Dani repeats, a plea in her voice as a tremor grabs her body. As it crawls on her skin and makes it itch and ache. As it sinks into her pussy and settles with the unwanted promise of turning her needy.

That gets to Sarah. She's up on her feet in the blink of an eye, and silently seeks the case where everything they need for a mating cycle is securely kept.

Dani realizes Sarah's scent. She hasn't thought of it before, especially not in the context of desire and mating. She's come to easily recognize it, of course, to find it familiar and calming, but it has never poured into her body and lit her up from the inside the way it does now.

(she now realizes why she didn't want to end her shower. Sarah's taken a shower before her, and her pheromones must've permeated the bathroom.)

Now, Dani's mouth waters, her pussy pulses with want and lust.

Dani wills her body, her agitated pheromones, to behave.

"It isn't its time, I..." Dani starts off, the silence as Sarah places the case on the table and goes through it weighs heavily on her. "I'm sorry."

That stops Sarah's movement, and finally, _finally_ , something shows on her face.

Sheer shock.

"I know," Sarah says, care loud in her voice and clear in her eyes. "We have to be swift about handling this, that's all. I'm not upset or angry with you, Dani."

Despite herself, and her attempt to remain poised, tears gather in Dani's eyes upon hearing the reassurance. "I don't think the suppressants will work, it's too late," she says. "I... it already hurts."

Sarah visibly tenses up, halting her movement.

Dani's resistance starts to crumble as the moment allows her to see. To see Sarah as the strong Alpha she is, not just the alley or the protector.

Another Alpha would've approached her already, begging for her time and affection and pussy. Or begging to fuck her and knot her and breed her. Or maybe to pleasure her and love her and take good care of her.

Or worse, another Alpha might've attempted to take without permission or with a blurred one.

But Sarah stays where she is, calm and calming, which in and of itself, draws Dani further toward her.

Dani swallows thickly, trying to stop herself from wanting something she isn't supposed to want.

Sarah is her... well, Dani doesn't know what they are to each other. It has barely been over a week since they met. All she knows is that Sarah is with her in this journey to the future; will be beside her in everything she faces.

There's only one option left, and Sarah doesn't beat around it.

_Straightforwardness has always been Sarah's brand, after all._

"We can leave right now," Sarah announces, "head for the Rally mating center, or somewhere else. Less formal, but as safe. Maybe even safer if they don't give a fuck about IDs. It'll take us an hour, and I know you can hold on that long." Her voice's a little taut, but it echos with strength, with resolve, with openness that makes Dani trusts her words. "I don't know how you handled your previous heats, but I know you can and _will_ handle the wait and its pain during this one."

Dani trusts _her_.

There's darkness in Sarah's eyes, shining brighter with each second passing by, and there's a voice inside Dani's mind, steadily and assuredly telling her: she's always trusted her. She's trusted them _both_ so easily, and she's been right to do so, hasn't she?

She can even feel that trust in her gut, somewhere under the void of hunger expanding within her.

"But we both know that's an option too risky to take," Sarah finishes, her eyes remain on Dani's. "We can't trust a stranger with your safety. _I_ can't."

Her eyes never wander below, never harbor a wanton gleam that might make Dani uncomfortable, not even when it's clear that she's fighting the temptation.

_Her throat bobbing exposes her._

"You're right," Dani lets out, then walks toward her as though she's drawn by a spell crafted by their primal instincts and thoughtless Alpha's and Omega's pheromones mixing together so nicely.

Moving is a little difficult with how rigid her body is, with how wetness trickles down her thighs.

Sarah takes a deep breath, the muscles in her face and arms clench.

"You aren't a stranger," Dani murmurs when Sarah doesn't reply. She grasps Sarah's arm before she can stop herself, too caught in the Alpha's scent, in her familiar and comforting scent. It's thicker here, thicker than ever and sweeter than anything Dani's ever tasted.

"No, I'm not."

"And you want to fuck me," Dani adds.

Sarah almost steps forward, but she holds herself back, her nostrils flaring.

Her chest starts to heave.

It's getting harder to focus. "I want that, too," Dani says.

"That's heat talking. Both ways."

Sarah's face is cold with harshness all of a sudden, her voice, too, and it gives Dani a pause. It splashes her hazy mind with a chilling clarity that she pulls her hand back as if stung. But... Dani recognizes that harshness from the times Sarah has trained her. Sarah plans on _not_ going easy on her in training and she's showed that unapologetically.

Dani raises her chin in challenge, her heart trembles. "Yes. And like you've just said, I can handle waiting, so we _can_ leave now. We can because I have no doubt you will make sure whomever I mate with treats me well."

Sarah bares her teeth in a quiet snarl.

Dani pushes, a primal instinct in her to provoke this Alpha flaring so hard. "Even if that means you'll stay and watch while she knots me."

Sarah's pheromones literally rage, Dani notes that in her thickening scent. And she can tell; there's a calling for her approval to mate with Sarah and a demand for her submission. Sarah herself stills, however, now a scowl painted on her face.

Dani's heart aches as it pounds so hard in her chest. It aches because the last thing she wants right now is being with a stranger, no matter how much she needs that stranger's knot.

Then, Sarah takes a step forward and slowly leans and brushes her cheek with Dani's. Dominance echos off her voice when she whispers, "I won't ever hurt you," yet her scent resolves into a state of near calmness. That shows something that Dani has witnessed before in a couple of Alphas who flirted with her. A little bit of offering, a little bit of invitation, and almost an immense amount of hope for Dani's approval, for Dani to let her bury herself deep inside her.

Dani almost gives in, her breathing quickens and turns unsteady. "I know."

"I'm sorry. Just wanted to make sure we both, as consciously as possible, want this."

Dani tries to hold back her whimper and forbid tears from gathering in her eyes. She fails at the former, then at the latter.

It isn't her fault, Sarah's breaths on her skin are warm and nice and weakening. And above all, Sarah's an Alpha and she needs her right now. But they also need to talk, Dani gets that.

Dani places a shaky hand on Sarah's chest and pushes just slightly. Sarah complies readily, their eyes locking immediately as Dani summons all the steadiness she has left. "What if you don't want to do this? What if we don't want do this?"

In a heartbeat, Sarah's features soften to an extent that Dani's seen only once.

When they lost Grace.

"I'll take care of you no matter what, heat or not. That's what I'm _unquestionably_ sure of, Dani."

Dani's tears fall.

_She knows that already, doesn't she?_

"I don't want to be with a stranger right now."

"Me, neither," Sarah lets out, gently coiling her free arm around her waist to bring her closer. "That's to say, I don't want you to be with a stranger right, and I don't want to be with anyone but you right now."

Dani gasps, hands darting to touch Sarah's face with little care given to her towel. Also, it's hard to tell if the mewl that follows is because her heart responds to Sarah's comforting words or because her body responds to the feeling of Sarah's hardened dick pressing against her stomach.

Sarah turns them and presses Dani against the table. She pins her with her hips, but puts a space between their chests.

"There is nothing I want right now more than to fuck you till you can barely walk," Sarah says, removing her sling.

Dani fully gives in, her body writhes. She can't stop touching Sarah's face. The heat under her fingers fills her with relief. "Sarah, please."

"I know, I know," Sarah whispers reassuringly as she fetches something from the open case. The towel comes undone, but Sarah remains focused.

Dani, however... well, her hips jerk once, then twice, then she's rocking her hips unabashedly, seeking any friction.

Sarah lets her have that.

And the little clarity left in Dani's mind allows her to register what Sarah's doing. ( _Embarrassment doesn't even come close to stopping her_.)

Emergency Birth Control patches.

Sarah's ripping one open, then grunts as she moves away fully. Dani tries her best to stay still while Sarah lifts her shirt and sticks the patch on her hip. She grabs another, then pulls Dani's towel completely off of her.

Sarah halts her movement then in favor of taking a moment to look at her. To take her all in; there's hunger in her eyes, dark and pleasing and weakening.

"Oh, fuck, Dani."

Dani absently chases after the closeness, her body lights up upon feeling how she's fully nude against Sarah's fully clothed body.

That arouses her further, pains her so deliciously right in her pussy as she hides her face in Sarah's neck.

Sarah hugs her. "You smell so good, so fucking good!"

"Hurry," Dani pleads, involuntarily kissing Sarah's neck. Eager for a taste. "I need you. I need you inside."

Sarah curses her under breath as she places the patch on Dani's hip carefully. "These should work for a couple of hours," she mumbles, then holds Dani's hips. "Now, wanna let me see how wet you are?"

Dani whines, hips jerking in desperation.

Then, as that maddening sensation travels through her body with abandon, Dani pushes Sarah onto the chair, and straddles her.

She moans upon feeling Sarah's dick against her soaked pussy. Her muscles ache with tension, but she rocks her hips needily while Sarah chuckles and kisses her cheek.

The chair creaks under them, but Sarah moves her hands all over her back with encouragement.

Dani doesn't have the will to stop, the friction and pressure she gets from rubbing her pussy, her swollen clit, against Sarah's covered dick is maddening. She needs her inside her, or at least feel her hot and throbbing dick against her pussy without the confinement of clothes, but she _can't_ stop, and Sarah doesn't attempt to ruin her shameless chase for pleasure.

She's kissing her neck now, open-mouthed and deep and satisfying. She kneads her buttocks and hums, undeniably pleased because Dani heats up further. Blushes. Whimpers with something akin to delight. She jerks unsteadily, hitting a spot with the right amount of pressure to trigger the build up of a most-needed orgasm into bursting.

Dani's pace turns animalistic all of a sudden; her feet lift off the floor, and sweat shine on her skin and trickles. Sarah is generous with her strong arms and her hungry kisses, she's aiding her into falling. And so Dani does.

Her orgasm hits her with a wave of endless relief, then with an overwhelming pleasure that draws her sobs out.

She takes her time riding it, it feels as though it's taking so long and as though she's pouring an ocean onto Sarah's lap, but it's good and for a moment her wails are the only sound filling the cabin.

Dani's spent and shuddering by the time her orgasm passes, tears and sweat twinkling on her face as she withdraws to find Sarah's eyes. Sarah's hold around her is built with the promise of keeping her well and safe, it remains unwavering.

Sarah looks at her the same way she's always looked at her, only now, there's wanton desire, deep and welcomed.

_There's need. Sheer need._

Dani leans in for a kiss, both consciously and absently, and Sarah meets her in the middle. It's a warm kiss, far from perfect and dampened by her tears, but it is a kiss shaped by mellow affection gently allowing them passion.

 _Her affection for Sarah,_ Dani realizes.

Dani has no doubt that Sarah feels the same. Even with pleasure and satisfaction washing away any clarity she has left, she senses that in the way Sarah reaches to wipe her tears and stroke her hair, and the way she takes her time kissing her even though she's burning with need. Then, the way she evenly reaches to unbuckle her belt and lowers her trousers until her dick is free and twitching. "Fucking beautiful," Sarah says, almost a growl stuck in her throat as she keeps her eyes on Dani's. She guides her up and eases herself inside.

Dani shudders at the contact.

Sarah's careful, undeniably careful, but she's also desperate and so she intends to bury her dick in one thrust.

She doesn't mean roughness, and Dani doesn't ask for gentleness. Dani doesn't need it when she takes reassurance in Sarah's patience as she pushes until she can't and waits for Dani's body to yield for her.

Pain is momentarily, Dani takes it, then takes Sarah all in with endless stream of whimpers escaping her parted lips.

Sarah literally starts letting out curse after curse and doesn't stop until Dani kisses her lustfully.

And when Dani moves, _rides her_ , she beams with pleasure.

  
Dani hasn't known that she could move like that; ride an Alpha's dick so hard with a maddening need to please and to take. She also hasn't known that Sarah sucking her nipples can bring her over the edge over and over, and she would still not tire of having her nipples in Sarah's mouth; toyed with and bitten one moment, and cared for and suckled the next.

Hours later, they're lying on the makeshift bed in the living room — Sarah's half naked on top of her, reluctant to stop sucking on her neck or even move an inch away from her while her knot is snuggled nicely inside Dani's pussy, preventing any drop of her come from slipping out — and Dani caresses Sarah's back, unintentionally drawing shudders from her, and knowing fully well the only difference about tomorrow will be how sore their bodies are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A snippet I couldn't get out of my head.

It takes Dani and Sarah almost six months before they settle down in a place. They don't call it home, the sense of lurking danger has long permeated their reality to allow them that bliss, but in their minds, it's the place they'll return to at the end of the day. For a while.

It's a small apartment with one bedroom. The building has privacy and easy-to-reach exists.

They're still getting used to the place, but one night, they get a moment of peacefulness.

  
At two in the morning, Dani wakes up startled. She's soaked in Sarah's warmth and scent, but there's something off. Sarah's scent is thick with agitation.

Dani switches the nightstand's lamp on, and turns to find Sarah asleep but with a furrow on her brows.

She is subtle in her movement yet Sarah wakes up anyway.

The look in her eyes is one of attentiveness, her body tensing up with wariness.

"Don't worry," Dani reassures her. "Are you feeling well? Your scent is..."

Sarah is confused, she makes to move but stops, eyes darting toward her feet.

No, not her feet, Dani realizes upon following her gaze.

Sarah groans, relaxing back while heat creeps up Dani's cheeks.

She's aroused. She's very aroused; her dick is so hard it is tenting the covers.

That's never happened before, or to be exact, that's never happened outside Dani's heat and Sarah's rut where Dani could see. They've already mated during three cycles, they've had only each other and it's been logical that they wouldn't seek any ally's or stranger's help, but they've never approached each other outside those three cycles, so Dani is a little flustered.

"Well, that's inconvenient," Sarah says as she reaches to adjust her trousers.

Dani relaxes back on her pillow; something warm and sweet twists in the pit of her stomach as she sees Sarah's hand working at her groin. It makes her tensed, curiosity settles in her gut that she has to distract herself. Her instincts kick in, too, mouth watering at the thought of being with this Alpha, of letting this Alpha take her, take what she needs from her, but Dani's grip on them has always been strong, and training has only strengthened it; she has no trouble resisting them now.

_Even though they've fucked several times, even though she's felt sheer and scorching desire for Sarah, this is unfamiliar. And it feels as good._

Dani attempts a joke. "Have I interrupted a nice dream, Sarah?"

It comes out comfortable, thankfully. Dani smiles. _They_ have become comfortable with each other.

Sarah snorts. "Can't remember the last time I had one of those." She withdraws her hand, and sighs. "Gonna have to take care of this one."

When she moves to get up, something beams in Dani's gut, and mind. Dani grasps her arm.

"You can do that here if you want to," she says, then out of nowhere, she adds, "or... I can take care of it. If... you want me... to."

Dani can practically feel her scent thickening and reaching out to Sarah in invitation. She realizes it's her instincts acting up, but also reason; they don't have a sofa yet, the bathroom is definitely cold, and they've already fucked, for heavens' sake!

And though Sarah stiffens in response to her offer, the soft light of the lamp shows a glimpse of shock on her face, her pheromones rage. Her scent becomes temptingly rich, simply mouth-watering.

"You're seriously asking me if I want that while I'm this hard?"

Dani hesitates, almost withdrawing her hand. But there's no rejection in Sarah's voice, no sharp bite that could give chance for regret to pour into Dani's heart, no annoyance that tells her she's overstepped.

There's almost humor. Maybe disbelief.

"Yes," Dani finally answers and she does withdraw her hand. "I know you can answer without issue."

Sarah scoffs. And in the fleeting silence, Dani hears the echo of firmness in her own voice, the confidence in her own words.

She likes that, and she likes how Sarah seems at ease because of it.

"How about the issue we'll face after?"

"Which is?"

"What you're suggesting we do requires a definition. This is not a mating cycle in which we _have_ to go through together because it's safer." Sarah smiles, casual and tender and quick. "That was not a complaint."

Dani stares at her, and truth be told, she doesn't have a clear definition of what she's offering, but with the reassurance of Sarah's smile, she tries to give a proper answer.

She sits. "You are... a very attractive Alpha, Sarah, and that part of me, the Omega part in me, undeniably wants to take care of you and is unabashedly curious. But that's not everything." She pauses, averting her eyes for a moment and ending up feeling the serenity of the moment in with her heart. "It doesn't feel weird to want to do this—help you with this, pleasure you, even though you don't actually need help. You aren't in rut." Sarah doesn't visibly react to that, her scent turns stronger. Heavier. It weakens Dani's focus momentarily with how inviting it's becoming. "It actually doesn't feel worrying, either; that you might and might not want this." Dani locks eyes with her. "Does that make sense? I feel like I'm offering you coffee knowing very well you'll either decline it or accept it, and it still won't change anything between us."

Sarah's jaw is clenched, and her eyes are darkened in such a familiar way.

She extends her arm for Dani and simply says, "I love coffee."

Her answer draws silence, then absolutely joyous laughter.

As that laugher fades, Dani lies down again, into Sarah's embrace this time.

 _It's easy,_ she realizes, _being with Sarah. It's easy and it brings her warmth that can only be described as peacefulness._

Dani breathes with content as she reaches to caresses Sarah's thigh, then her dick.


End file.
